


Return To Bright Moon

by jacquelinea



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Mentioned Perfuma (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Queen Glimmer (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelinea/pseuds/jacquelinea
Summary: After returning to Bright Moon, Catra is feeling overwhelmed and in a dream state by what took place below the Heart Of Etheria. Catra struggles to confront her own emotions and seeks solace with Perfuma. After confronting Adora, emotions unfold and one thing leads to another...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 32





	Return To Bright Moon

CATRA POV. 

Despite having settled everything in Etheria, I felt as though I was in a dream. I was hanging back against the wall of the throne room as everyone congratulated Adora and thanked her for her efforts against Horde Prime. 

She had told me she loved me. We’d shared a kiss. I couldn’t help but brush a tender hand over my lips as I watched Adora laugh gleefully beside Glimmer about something, well, stupid. The feeling of our intertwined lips remained, no matter how many times I pressed at them. Though, it had to be a dream. Surely the reality was that I died when the heart of Etheria was released, went to heaven by some incredible miracle and was put into my own personal heaven… 

I dug my nails into my palm aggressively enough to leave a sting. Nope, it was real. She’d really said those things, had really kissed me back. I smoothed out my tail quickly due to being flustered, trying to calm the excitement that was bursting within me as I lived through the moment of being in her arms over and over. God, I wanted to be in them again. Not to seem clingy or anything. 

Adora eventually spotted me and I managed to lift my hand to observe my fingernails as though it was what I had been doing the whole time. 

“Catra, you know you can join in with us, right?” Adora said in her honey-sweet voice as she neared me, standing quite close. When she reached out a hand and smoothed it over my bicep, I swallowed deeply and tried not to let the tingles in my skin show up in the form of blush. 

“Yeah, whatever. I’m just… hanging out.” I shrugged, though it was mostly because I wasn’t sure how to even interact with everyone. Especially after the pain I put some of them through. 

“Well, you could at least try to talk to people-” Adora began but was cut short by Glimmer who had inched near-by.

“Adora! Come over here I want to introduce you to someone!” 

“Just a sec!” Adora said over her shoulder, then faced me, a hand coming up to my cheek. “Be right back?”

“It’s fine. I’ll be here.” I said softly, resisting the urge to immediately nuzzle into the warmth of Adora’s hand. Boy, was it hard. I eventually did get stuck into observing my nails, though at some point I had spotted Perfuma, and there was something I had to ask her. 

I moved through the crowd and gently tapped her bare shoulder when I was close enough. “Hey uh, got a minute?” I asked, uncomfortable enough to have even said anything, but glad to see a familiar face. 

“Catra! Oh I’m so glad to see you joining in! And of course, I have as many minutes as you need.” Perfuma smiled sweetly and gave me an embrace, which I begrudgingly accepted with stiff body language. 

“Well, um…” I swallowed slightly. 

Perfuma had been the one to tell me to keep my heart open and so far it was proving to be harder than I thought. Telling Adora I loved her had been one thing, but then what if she had bought it up again? What if she didn’t? Was I supposed to go back to pretending we were just… pals? The thoughts swirled in my mind and threatened to throw me into a void of what-ifs, so I blurted out what I needed to say without giving it a second thought, not to mention not taking a breath. 

“I- want to open my heart to Adora but I’m scared that the kiss we shared really meant nothing and that she’ll turn around and say it was “just a near-death in the moment kinda thing” and then I’ll absolutely have to throw myself out the window but I kind of don’t want to do that now that Adora is back in my life but I don’t think I can handle getting rejected by her and-”

“Catra!” Perfuma reached out both hands and placed them on my shoulders, her hands warm and gentle. “Breathe in, and out.”

I panted slightly after my spiel and gingerly took a breath in and out as directed.

“Good! Now, you guys kissed? Oh my goodness that is so sweet! You’re already on the right track, Catra. All you need to do now is be honest with Adora, and yourself. If you want to stay by her side, then tell her that. I’m sure whatever you do, with your heart's pure intentions, it will be received with love and joy.” 

Somehow, even though Perfuma and I were extremely different, her words made sense. I nodded slightly. “Thanks, Perfuma. And… Sorry about all the times I tried to, you know...”

“It’s okay. You’re a beautiful blossom growing each day, Catra. I can’t stay mad at you for something your past self did!” 

“Ugh, not with the flower analogies again…” I said with an eye roll, though Perfuma and I shared a laugh soon after. 

\------

The somewhat after-war celebratory party had finally died down quite late and we all began to return to our chambers for the night. I wasn’t even sure where to go, but Glimmer had set me up in a room down the hall from Adora. I had barely seen her since everyone was fawning over the amazing job she did with the whole ‘reviving the planet’ thing.

The room I had been set up in was well lit and even had a waterfall. Though, the bed was way too soft and was extremely uncomfortable to sit on, let alone lay on. 

I changed into my pyjamas which were a pair of shorts and a singlet and mustered up the courage to go to Adora’s room. There was no way I could sleep alone anyway, so I may as well go tell her how I feel.

'Come on, Catra, you got this, just tell her what you want,' I thought to myself. 

I took a deep breath and exited the room as quietly as possible, slinking carefully down the hallway, though, to my surprise I bumped into a tall figure. Bow. 

“Catra? Uh- nothing, I’m sleepwalking, I wasn’t going anywhere in particular-” He fumbled out, though I rolled my eyes with a smile. 

“Go on, lover boy. Bet she’s waiting.” I pat his shoulder and then side-stepped him, moving toward the door where I knew Adora was. 

I stood there, palm raised in a fist to knock. What if she’s already asleep? Or maybe she’s in the middle of changing, I should just go back. She’s probably exhausted from fighting all day-

Though, my stream of thoughts was wiped clean when Adora opened the door, equally as shocked to see me there as I was to see her. Though, she immediately pulled me in without a second delay. She shut the door behind us softly so as not to alert others of our rendezvous and turned to face me. 

“Catra, I feel like I barely saw you, I was just coming to get you-” Adora started, though I couldn’t help the word vomit that ensued.

“I- I want to be by your side and I only want to look at you. I don’t care where we go, what we do, or what war we fight next. Just, don’t leave my side, okay?” With my fists clenched tight at my sides, the words flowed without a second thought. “I just can’t be without you again, I won’t do it. It almost killed me and I think everything is worse when we’re not together so please, just stay.”

“Catra. I meant what I said at the heart.” Adora’s touch to my hand sent an electric wave through me, and I knew she could feel it too as a soft surprised look dawned on her face, soon after met with a loving gaze toward me. “I’m staying and I want you to stay too, and there’s no one else I’d rather look at, fight wars with and be beside, than you.” She said, her cheeks rosy as she slipped her hand into mine. “I love you. And I’ll say it as many times as you need so that you understand I’m not going anywhere. I can’t be without you either and it almost killed me too… You don’t know how many nights I dreamt of you sleeping beside me. How it hurt to wake up and realise you weren’t there…” She swallowed and took a deep breath. “I love you, Catra.”

My heart was swelling with emotions. My chest was so full and overwhelmed that I swear I could feel it beating in every part of my body, right down to my toes. My eyes even dared to fill with tears. “Adora… I- It feels like a dream to hear you say that. I just never thought we’d be here, right now. I always thought-”

“I know. Me too. But it’s real. We’re real.”

“Promise?” I said, with I’m sure, was the dumbest lovestruck smile ever. 

“I promise.” She said, smiling back with that same smile. She intertwined our other hand and stepped closer to me, our bodies so close that I could feel the heat of her body against mine. She eyed my lips, and I, hers. My heartbeat was so loud in my ears as we stood there, letting the tension build between us before finally… That sweet release. 

Adora’s lips collided with mine in a sweet, firm kiss. Her arms instinctively wrapped around my neck as I laced mine around her waist. Our lips moved in sync, much like our hearts and the room melted away. It was just us. We were alone at that moment.

It felt like Brightmoon, the Fright-Zone and everything in between had ceased to exist. We were in our own bubble of pure and absolute bliss…

Our kisses grew more heated as I pressed Adora against the door, our tongues gliding past one another, eager to taste each other like we had been without water on a dessert and had suddenly found an oasis. 

“Catra… Catra…” Adora moaned softly into my mouth and the words could have melted me as though I were ice. 

“Adora.” I said back, soon sucking on her tongue slowly as I held her tight against my body. 

She moaned more, and there was nothing I wouldn’t do to hear it again and again and again. Adora pressed back against me, her body moving us and leading us toward her bed without her lips ever leaving mine.

She pulled us down and pressed my back against the bed, straddling my hips as her hands glided down my side, and mine were at her back, pulling up her loose pyjama singlet. Our lips only parted for her to pull it off with my help. Once she had, I simply stared at her beautiful breasts and abdomen. I allowed my hand to glide over her left breast, her hand immediately coming to rest over mine as she bit her lip at my tender touch. 

After gently fondling her breast, I stroked a hand up her backside and pulled her forward so that my mouth could latch onto her nipple, sucking it into hardness, all while Adora moaned softly, a hand clutching at my hair firmly. I returned the motion to the right nipple, swirling and flicking my tongue over the soft nipple until Adora gave a firm tug at my hair, pulling me back to her lips for a short moment. 

Adora’s hands then pulled my own singlet off, leaving my breasts exposed in the cool air. My nipples were already hard and perky, but they were hardened further when Adora pressed her lips around one, my hand stroking through her hair as I let out a shaky sigh at the warmth of her tongue. I could feel myself getting wet for her, wanting to close the gap even more than before. 

As though she read my mind, Adora rolled her hips against me as her teeth gently grazed across my nipple. I inhaled sharply and matched her actions, welcoming any friction she was providing. 

“Gosh, you’re so- Beautiful.” I muttered, pulling her back as I sat up, our lips colliding once more. I’d never really told her that kind of thing before, but it felt so good to get to say it out loud for once, rather than just admire from my internal monologue. 

“So are you. Loving the new cut.” She whispered into my mouth with the slightest smirk, our lower halves continuing to grind into one another. Eventually, she pulled herself up onto her knees and removed her underwear as I watched, my jaw practically wanting to drop open. She was shaved except for a soft patch of hair, and she was already very wet. I followed suit and spread my legs, allowing her to slip between them with her crotch pressed against mine, inciting a low moan from both of us as our clit’s slipped against one another. 

I took a firm grip on Adora’s neck and ground against her, the friction warm and deliciously wet as we moaned and gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“You feel so right-” Adora said, her hand squeezing on my ass firmly as she matched my motions with as much force. 

“I love you-” I said through a moan. “Adora- fuck-” 

“I love you too- Catra- go faster-” She moaned and my ears tingled at the sound and our tribbing became more aggressive, with my nails scratching down her side as her hand dug deeply around my hip, strong enough to bruise me. 

“C-cumming-” I moaned and Adora pulled me close as I did, my body tensing up and shaking slightly as I reached my orgasm, though I didn’t slow, allowing Adora to reach hers which was followed by a loud moan. At that rate, everyone probably knew we were having sex, but the ecstatic feeling in my heart just wouldn’t let me care... not that I’d care normally anyway.

We collapsed against one another right after, my face nestled in her chest while her arms surrounded me as we caught our breaths. 

It felt like home, finally. No one to run from, no one to tell me where to go or what to do… I could simply just be there, within Adora’s sweet and warm embrace, where I’d always longed to be...

Her hand glided along my waist, dipping over the roundness of my hip and all the way up again, slowly and carefully, as though she was trying to remember the curves of my body. My tail stroked up the side of her thigh affectionately in response and time was still. 

Time didn’t matter. 

All that mattered was that we, finally, had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just obsessed with these two and threw this together just then. Enjoy!


End file.
